1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with an anti-lock mechanism.
2. Related art
A cylinder lock is attached to the front part of a lock device. In the cylinder lock, as known, a key rotor is rotatably disposed within a rotor case. A plural number of tumblers are radially movably mounted on the key rotor, while being urged by spring members in the protruding direction. To lock, the ends of the tumblers are brought into engagement with tumbler engaging grooves formed in the inner peripheral surface of the rotor case, whereby the key rotor is locked in its rotation. When a correct key is inserted into a key hole of the key rotor in this locking state of the device, the key moves the tumblers to disengage from the tumbler engaging grooves. In this state, the key is turned and then the key rotor is turned.
A lock member to be rotated together with the key rotor is provided on the cylinder lock. The lock member controls to lock and unlock a locking mechanism.
There is a case where someone forcibly unlocks the lock device for crime purposes, for example, by inserting a key altered for crime purposes (referred to as a wrong key) or a screwdriver into a key hole of the key rotor. A possible measure taken for this type of unlocking is as follows:
A mechanically weak part is formed at a mid part of the key rotor when longitudinally viewed. When the key rotor is turned by a rotational force in excess of a predetermined value of force, the weak part is broken. When the weak part is broken, the key rotor is turned, but the lock member is not turned. Therefore, there is no chance of unlocking the locking mechanism.
For this reason, the above measure is cable of preventing the theft of the vehicle, but needs replacement of broken parts with correct ones since the key rotor is broken.